just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Alt Titans (Alternate Tales)
Alt Titans is an alternate universe where Eiras becomes a founding member of the Titans. The story focuses and told through Eiras' point of view but shifts to third omniscient when needed. Four Major Alternates Out of all numerous alternate universe in this version, there are three major alternate timelines happened Alt Titans. The Fallen Half-Entity (Original) Fylean, Eli's "hero" name, is a chaotic neutral hero that reluctantly joins that Titans after being invited long before the Cinderblock and Plasmus incident. Disrupted Peace An alternate timeline after Starfire disappeared in the episode "How Long Is Forever?" Reincarnated A very normal reality... ahem... except when the CN City's/Titans' universe mashed up with entities this time. The Fallen Half-Entity (Original Timeline) Eiras is the last one to join the group when she was in the city for weeks after being found by her parents. Her father insisted her to stay in the city as she will encounter a group that will change her life. Of course, he was right as Eiras encountered the group of misfits after Starfire prior crash on Earth (episode: "Go!"). The half-entity didn't join the group at first and spent the following weeks taking small scale crimes in Jump City. The Titans finally caught up with her when they saw her falling from the sky after Eiras' hold to Sage's probes went loose. Her relationships with the Titans at first was somewhat rocky, Eiras is very distant to the point Beastboy himself noticed that their new member is more aloof than Raven (who is Eiras' soulmate in this universe). Eiras eventually warmed-up to them over the course of months by listening to their problems and provide solutions with the help of her Time attribute. Season I Chapters #- Season II Chapters #- Season III Chapters #- Season IV Chapters #- Season V Chapters #Go! - TBA Season VI Chapters #- Eiras' Relationships The main character's relationships with other characters from both Alt Titans and Tales of the Imperceptible. Eiras is considered being the lesser of the two morality chains of the Titans - the other being Starfire who brings joy - she is able to hold each Titan together by listening to their issues and pasts and come up with a practical solution that best suits them. Eiras has an ability to fuse with each of them on a few occasions when necessary and able to see each other's pasts through the other's eyes. Alt Titans *'Raven '- Eiras' soulmate in CN City/Alt Titans Universe. The half-entity doesn't expect to be the other hybrid's soulmate since they started off staring at each other's eyes awkwardly in the middle of the Titan's very first battle (episode: Go!). Eiras eventually warmed up to her fellow Titan when she learned from her father, William, that Raven is going to bring doom to the world. The two mutually liked each other and both deny their feelings in the first chapter and the half of the second chapter. Eiras was the first one to confess while watching Robin and Starfire dancing from afar in which the Titan neutrally reacted before disappearing on the shadows (ep: Date With Destiny). *'Robin '- Eiras' leader and close friend. They have more of a sibling relationship with Robin being the older brother to Eiras. Though the latter may be tough on the half-entity at times, Eiras understands where he is coming from since he was raised by a vigilante after all. Robin encourages Eiras to open up a bit more to them and was the reason why she came out as a Bisexual to the team days after Terra abrupty leaves. He, along with the others, accepted her and he reassured her they will be supporting her all the way. He was also the first one to notice that Eiras has depression and anxiety and the scars on her wrists are very likely to be self-inflicted. *'Starfire '- Eiras' besties/close friend. Starfire was the very first Titan to warm up to because of the Tamaranean's attempts of genuinely cheering her up with her songs and poems (which is greatly appreciated by Eiras). - *'Beastboy '- - - *'Cyborg' - - - *- Tales of the Imperceptible *'William '- Eiras' entity father. She is very close to her dad compare to her mom who is always busy managing souls. He's the first she goes to when she has a problem and William doesn't hesitate to help her out with her endeavors. William is the reason why Eiras stayed on CN Earth because of her potential of uniting people despite her insecurities. He is also aware of what she's going through though he decided not to intervene with most of it since he trusts the Titans enough to earn her trust and finally open up. *'Seiru '- Eiras' entity mother. Whenever not in duty, she is willingly to train Eiras to make her stronger physically and mentally. Her husband always reminds her not to be hard on their child since Eiras has a half-human body which can be easily disintegrated by her weapons. Seiru can be seen as an intimidating parent to Eiras but she does care for her daughter since she doesn't want to lose her precious child again. Eiras and her mother bond over music, other than training, to ease the tension between them. *'Sage '- Eiras has deep-seated anger because of Sage. - - *'Falcon '- Eiras' childhood friend. - Tropes Eiras *Ability Mixing - Eiras is prone to this at most since she can coordinate the attacks of her friends and hit them on the right moment. *Adorkable - Geeks over the things she loves, music, video games to name a few. *Afterlife Express - Often expriences this when riding in empty train during at night. Yes, even with a companion tagging along. **Beastboy: "Uh, dude you sure you okay?" **Eiras: "(stares at him calmly) I see ghosts in here on their way on their final destination, no biggie" *Air Guitar - Listens to music and often does this. *Animal Motifs - Has the motifs of her mother (owl) and her father (cat). *Anime Hair - Has a messy brown-can-be-turn-into-white hair. *Anxiety Dream - Frequently happens when she's distressed. *Anything Can Be Music - Her main fighting style is to dance/fight her enemies by following a specific pattern of a song and, surprisingly, everything that crashes in the battle has a spefic rhythm. *I Call It "Vera" - Has a habit of naming her weapons/bike. **Eiras (to Sage): "Mourne missed your blood, by the way" **Sage: "Guess Mint will enjoy ripping you into shreds if you're not careful, dearie" *Daddy's Girl - Always been close to her father William who loves her and will do anything in order to protect her at all costs. *Deadpan Snarker - Snarks at everyone when she's in the mood. Her parents, her teammates, villains and even the audience. **Stedford Snarker - - *The Ace - Even more or less than Robin though she doesn't know it herself. **Archer Archetype William *Action Dad - Not much as his wife but still kicks ass. *Amazingly Embarassing Parent - Not most times but he can be this too Eiras in front of her friends (and lover). *- Category:Tales of the Imperceptible Category:Reconverging Alternate Tales